


Puppy Love

by GwendolynGrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Dom Remus Lupin, Light BDSM, M/M, Marauders' Era, Period Typical Attitudes, Recreational Drug Use, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGrace/pseuds/GwendolynGrace
Summary: The Marauders attend the Rocky Horror Picture Show - in costume. But Remus also has special plans for Sirius.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published, I want to say, sometime in 2002-5, on Azkaban's Lair, which has sadly closed long ago. I republished it to LJ in 2009 when someone was looking for it and I realized I hadn't archived it elsewhere. 
> 
> If anything has been joss'd, too bad.

“Tell me again, why we are doing this?” James asked for the fifth time.

A look passed between Remus and Sirius before Remus answered, “Because it will be fun.”

“Fun?” repeated Peter. “You think it’s fun to dress up in nylons and heels?”

“And bustiers,” James added. He edged one corner of his brand-new black and red merry widow up out of its “Victoria’s Secret” bag. “I still can’t believe you urged me to buy this, Lily.”

“Oh, come on, James,” Lily piped in. “It’s the Rocky Horror Show, not East End.” She slurped her milkshake through the straw. “Remus is right: it will be fun.”

The five friends were walking through the Muggle shopping districts of London, buying costumes and supplies for their outing that night. Since graduating Hogwarts, they made a point of getting together every week-end or so, though James, Sirius, and Remus saw far more of each other than that through their work. Sirius and Remus were flatmates, as well, though James refused to acknowledge Lily’s occasional knowing glances toward the two of them.

“Well, I still don’t see why I have to be ruddy old Doctor Scott,” Peter remarked.

“You’d rather be Eddie?” Lily countered. “There’s no cross-dressing. That was the dare, wasn’t it, Remus?”

“Absolutely. All the Marauders must trade robes for at least one article of female clothing to go to Rocky.” Lily, though playing Janet and therefore possessed of all she would need, agreed to come along to help pay for things in Muggle cash. James, Sirius, and Remus had each bought bustiers in black and red lace, but knowing Peter’s size, they agreed that Doctor Scott was better. They still had to find him appropriate high-heeled shoes.

They had stopped for lunch and argued some more, but finally agreed that Lily and James could oversee Peter’s shoe-buying, as Remus had another errand he wanted to accomplish on the same trip.

“We won’t be long,” he assured them. “I’ll pick up everyone’s boas while we’re out, as well. I saw a place the other day. Meet you back at the flat by, say, four o’clock? We’ll get dinner and then come back into Soho for the show.” With a quick nod to the three of them, he dragged Sirius away.

*****  
“What’s this all about then?” Sirius asked. “It’s your errand, not mine,” he continued.

“Yes, but I need you with me to do it,” Remus told him confidently. They turned a corner and cut down an alley to a particular side street. “I found this little shop the other day, and I thought it might interest you,” he explained. “I know it intrigued me,” he concluded with a wry smile.

“What shop—ooh,” Sirius said as they emerged on the street of shops. ‘Drag queen heaven,’ Sirius thought, and grinned. “My, my, Remus, you naughty puppy, you,” He slid one arm around Remus’s waist lasciviously. The pet name was one they shared for each other: Sirius because he was an unregistered Animagus whose form was a huge black dog; Remus because he was a carefully closeted werewolf.

“Patience, darling,” Remus warned, removing Sirius’s groping hand. “After the show. After we see who wins the bet.”

“But for now?” Sirius looked up with begging eyes. “One little kiss?”

Remus stayed cool. “No public displays, Sirius. I’ve told you before. But yes, pet, there’s a certain toy I want to get for you….”

Sirius struggled to remain calm in the face of his lover’s easy rejection. No one else could make him beg for it the way Remus did. They approached a glamourous shop window advertising all manner of bedroom enhancements, draped in feather boas, sequined masks, and leather accessories. Remus walked blithely in, as cool as if this were just a trip to Flourish’s books or Dervish and Banges. He turned back to take Sirius by the hand and lead him in, since the other was still standing gawking at the merchandise in the window.

Inside the shop, Sirius gaped openly at the edible underwear, the cock rings, and the other paraphernalia for sale. It got bad enough that Remus actually pulled him aside into an empty aisle of porn videos to hiss, “Could you please be a little less obvious?” 

“Sorry, love, it’s just—-I’ve never dreamed—-I mean—-”

“Yes, it’s all fascinating. And here you thought depravity ended with inflatable sheep and whipping cream.” Remus softened his tone by virtue of a light peck on Sirius’ nose, breaking his own rule, though technically no one would notice in here. “Just try not to run around like a kid in a sweets shop.”

“I did NOT run around Honeyduke’s like an idiot, no matter what James says,” Sirius growled.

“Of course not, dear. Come along, now.” Remus encircled Sirius’ wrist in his slim fingers and led him through the aisle and down a short stair to a section filled with leather garments.

Sirius looked around a little more discreetly this time. But it was difficult to stay calm. He kept visualizing Remus in that pair of pants, or wearing that bondage mask, and he felt his erection rise. 

“Here, Sirius,” Remus called with a sharp whistle, and Sirius obeyed unquestioningly. Remus was standing at a counter, talking to a young man in black and camouflage sporting bleached hair, heavy eye makeup, and a profusion of earrings. “May I see that one?” Remus asked, pointing to a bronze-studded collar.

The young attendant turned and reached up for the collar, affording both wizards a very pleasant view of his rear. He grasped the bottom of the leather circlet and brought it to the counter. Remus examined it, aware of Sirius, barely keeping his breath in check behind him. With a teasing come-hither look, Remus held out the collar. “Well, try it on,” he ordered.

Sirius complied, but no sooner did he get the buckles fastened than Remus clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “No. Take it off,” he said, and turning back to the attendant, he requested a slightly different style. This was also studded with bronze, but it was wider, a bit tighter, and had a large ring at the center front. 

“Yes, much better,” Remus appraised when Sirius had modeled it for him. “Now, what have you got in stainless chain?”

*****  
An hour later, they came out of the shop with several bags of articles Remus had bought. “I notice you didn’t have any trouble with the Muggle money,” Sirius observed, trying not to think about how many hours it would be before he could wear anything they’d purchased.

Remus shrugged. “I like to make Lily think we need her for some things,” he answered. “Besides, James would be lost without her. Do you think I could have convinced him to wear a bustier by myself?” He shook his head. “Oh—-that reminds me: the boas.” He pointed to a store across the street. “I noticed the other day, this shop has much better selection. Come along.” He turned back to where the dark-haired wizard stood staring at him. “What is it?”

“Just—-I—-you were amazing in there,” Sirius managed finally.

“Aw. Well, if you’re a very good puppy,” Remus said seductively, “I just might let you wear some of that before the show tonight.”

Sirius whimpered. Just the suggestion, and the look in Remus’s eyes, made him want to strip for him right there in the street.

“But we have to finish up the shopping and get back before the others, so heel, boy.” Remus tugged playfully at Sirius’ robes and strode across to the second shop, the other wizard obediently following.

Remus made short work of buying feather boas for the five friends, and then led Sirius back into the alley. “Since we’re in such a hurry, we can Apparate to the flat, if you like,” he suggested. Sirius nodded, too keyed up to chance speaking. They fished out their wands and were home in the blink of an eye.

“What time is it?” Remus asked no one when they arrived, but Sirius had taxed his patience to the limit. He dropped the packages in the middle of the sitting room floor, grabbed Remus’ arms with both hands, and tackled him against the nearest wall. Remus received his lover’s kiss warmly, but twisted his arms out of Sirius’ grip. His hands wandered up Sirius’ broad shoulders and into the man’s hair, where they gripped hard and pulled back, forcing the wizard to expose his neck.

“Is that the way you want it, puppy?” he whispered.

“Oh, yes. Yes, please,” Sirius answered. He unlocked his knees and cocked his head so he could look in Remus’ eyes. “Please?” he asked, reaching to touch Remus’ hips through his robes.

Remus nodded once and Sirius sank to his knees. He pushed up the other wizard’s grey robes, caressing the man’s thighs and buttocks and hips under the loose silk boxers. These he pulled down slowly, lavishing a gentle massage on each calf as his lover stepped out of the silk cloth. He licked Remus’ inner thigh on one side, then the other, letting the robe fall over him. Finally he allowed his tongue to seek the other’s cock, as hard and energized as his own. With his arms wrapped around the werewolf’s waist, Sirius licked and sucked and teased and devoured until he could taste his lover’s sweat and the sharp, metallic tang of pre-cum. He could feel Remus reaching down for the hem of the robe that covered them both. He pulled back just long enough for Remus to slide the robe up between his back and the wall, heard the soft thud of cloth landing on the carpet behind him. Remus was close, so close Sirius could just—

“You’re overdressed,” Remus murmured slowly. “Or perhaps, underdressed.” He put his hands on Sirius’ shoulders and pushed him away firmly. Sirius opened his mouth and let go of Remus’ waist, noting absently how red and slick Remus’ flesh was where he’d been suckling. So close.

“Come on,” Remus commanded. “Bedroom. Now.” He sidled around Sirius and began looking at the contents of the packages, separating them, completely unselfconscious at his nudity.

Sirius turned around to watch, his robes twisting under him. “Can’t I—-”

“Do you want that, or this?” Remus straightened up with a bag in his hand, waving it tantalizingly. 

“Both.” Sirius panted.

“Then come in the bedroom,” Remus told him.

Sirius struggled to his feet and followed Remus into the first bedroom. They kept separate rooms, mostly because Remus didn’t like to sleep together all the time. It didn’t help that, as the moon waxed, his sleep cycle became more violent and he tended to thrash and kick. On top of that, he was a remorseless cover thief. And there was the nagging question of when exactly they were going to tell everyone else about their situation….

Remus was already opening the bureau drawers for the manacles, a previous little present to his lover. Sirius remembered asking where he’d found them; now he knew. They also had rings and small lengths of chain which Remus frequently used to restrain his lover. Not waiting to be told what to do, Sirius stripped his robes and underwear and hurried to the bed. “Up or down?” he asked, biting his lip with the strain of controlling himself.

“Oh, up, I think,” Remus said absently. Sirius squirmed onto the bed face up, flinging his arms and legs out so they were spread-eagled. Remus knelt between Sirius’ legs, reaching over him, his penis dragging on Sirius’ skin teasingly as he expertly fastened the collar, manacles, and a new cock ring on his lover. Then he threaded the chain through the rings on each, around the bedposts, and under and around Sirius’ waist and legs, fashioning a metal thong. Sirius was panting the whole time, a high-pitched whine forming at the back of his throat.

“Shh,” Remus said, stroking Sirius’s stomach. “Good doggie,” he reassured him, tightening the chain until it just barely cut into Sirius’ skin—-not enough to hurt, just enough to restrain him with the pressure.

Remus sat back on his heels to survey his handiwork. Sighing in appreciation, he leaned forward again, shifting his hands up under Sirius’ shoulders, and bestowed a tender kiss upon Sirius’ lips. “You all right?” he asked.

“Yes—-please!” Sirius gasped, unable to hold back any longer, but now completely without the power to reach out and initiate contact.

Remus smiled wickedly. “I so love it when you beg,” he observed as he reached for the jar of lubricant.

“Please!” Sirius repeated. “Please fuck me,” he continued, bucking his hips to feel the chain scrape along his crack. “Please,” he said with a whimper.

“I’m getting there,” Remus promised, slicking up his fingers and his cock with the lubricant. He positioned himself in front of Sirius and loosened the chain, working his fingers inside the wizard to replace its pressure.

“Agh!!!” Sirius’ wordless cry sounded through the flat and his eyes rolled up into his head with the first touch. He writhed in ecstasy as Remus eased the tip of his cock against Sirius’ opening, his fingers creating a continually probing friction. The moment Remus slid his penis inside, withdrawing his fingers simultaneously, was too much for Sirius. He came all over himself, squirting his chest and stomach and hitting the bed as well. Remus hadn’t even had a chance to touch him yet.

“Damn,” Sirius said when he’d caught his breath.

“Shh…that’s all right, love, I didn’t say not to,” Remus told him. He leaned forward to lick up what he could reach, his own cock still inside Sirius. He chuckled. He moved his hips in a series of long, slow, controlled thrusts. “We’ll just get you hard again,” he promised. 

Sirius nodded solemnly. “Oh, yes. Please,” he whispered.

Remus gripped one hand on the length of chain connecting Sirius’ dog collar to his cock ring. A slight twist of the metal links and Sirius had no choice but to sit up a little, penis jumping involuntarily from the tension. His abdomen muscles flexed and rippled as he held the position; his arms tensed to hold himself up. “Gods!” he choked out. Remus held him there with one hand, no large feat for his supernatural strength. Meanwhile, Remus began thrusting a little more forcefully, as if he could slide Sirius’ whole body onto and away from him just from his grip on the chain links. His other hand fondled his lover’s balls, his shaft, his tip, which was already secreting the filmy mucous of pre-cum.

“Like this?” Remus asked.

“Oh—-yes! Yes! More!” Sirius pleaded.

“Plenty more, lover,” Remus assured him, and built up his speed and his force. He dropped his grip on the chain and Sirius collapsed underneath him. Soon afterward, Remus’ own climax overtook him, and he left off his ministrations long enough to spill his semen inside Sirius. He withdrew and both men sighed from the feeling of release.

“Gods, you fill me up,” Sirius mumbled. He gazed over his own reddened penis at Remus’ angelic face. “I can’t stand it, Remus, please….”

“Good puppy,” Remus soothed him with soft caresses over his nipples and stomach, reaching forward to devour Sirius whole. It didn’t take much to relieve his lover’s dilemma, and when Remus released Sirius’ shaft and draped himself over the top of his displayed body, both sighed contentedly.

“Can I hold you?” Sirius asked plaintively. Remus looked up, kissed him once, and pushed up on his hand to unlock one manacle, then switched and opened the other. Sirius was still pinned by the chain, but now at least his arms were free and he wrapped them around the werewolf. “I love you,” he whispered. It earned him another kiss. 

“Love you too, puppy-dog,” Remus assured him. He glanced at the bedside clock. “But we need to get up and be presentable for tonight.” He slid to one side to begin assisting Sirius out of his bonds, when the bell rang.

“Oops,” Remus said with a grin. “Timing is everything.” He took one step to the bureau and drew out a fresh pair of silk shorts. Another step and he put his hand on a nondescript robe from the wardrobe. “I’ll go get that—-you get dressed,” he ordered, and rushed out to answer the door.

“Sorry about the mess,” Remus said as Lily, James, and Peter entered. “We just sort of threw everything down, and each took a nap. Here,” he continued, whisking the other parcels from the toy shop out of sight. “I got the boas.” He handed them a large plastic bag with many feathers sticking out of them.

“How lovely!” Lily said. “Do we get to choose for ourselves?”

“Of course,” Remus said. “What do we want for dinner?”

“Chinese,” said James, simultaneously with Peter’s, “Fish and chips.” 

“Right.” Sirius said, coming out of the bedroom and looking astonishingly respectable in black robes. “So, that means Italian again?”

*****  
After dinner, they dressed for the show. The motion picture version was playing only in selected houses, and Soho was one of them. Peter wore trousers, socks, and sneakers over his nylons and carried his checkered blanket and heels for later, but he already had his moustache and jacket-and-tie combination for Dr. Scott. They had rented a chair, but as Remus and Sirius occupied a walk-up, it would be easier for them all to deal with the wheelchair later. 

Lily came out of the bedroom she and James used first. She was dressed as a Donna Reed type housewife, complete with pearls and a little hat. In short, the perfect “Janet.” But, she pointed out, the shirt-dress unbuttoned to reveal her extremely sexy bustier, garter belt, and stockings. She was wearing little pumps; her stilettos were in a bag for later as well.

James joined her and Peter next. He had opted not to bother with any other “Brad” costume except the closing scene getup. A black cloak would serve to keep him warm for the evening. His glasses alone made him look the part, but with the red lace merry widow and a particularly lurid boa he’d picked out from Remus’ purchases, he seemed positively ridiculous. 

Sirius and Remus seemed to be taking a long time changing. Sirius finally came out with a bemused expression on his face. He had put a spell on his hair to curl it up in a Frank-N-Furter permanent. Judicious applications of lipstick and eyeshadow added to the ensemble. He had even gone to a Muggle five and dime to buy a pair of green dishwasher’s gloves.

“Remus will be right along,” he said. “He’s finishing up his Rocky costume, but he says he has to shave his legs.”

“What about his chest?” Lily asked.

“No hair. Not that time of the month,” Sirius grinned. Just then Remus came out. True to his word, he was wearing nothing but a gold lamé dance belt, gold sandals, and a white cape lined in gold. He had also bewitched his hair to appear more blond than usual.

“Where’s your article of female clothing?” Peter asked when they had all finished laughing.

“Oh—-fear not, Peter.” He pointed to a gym bag. “It’s in here. Let’s go.”

 

*****  
They got back from the show, drunk, high, and laughing. “I’ve got some scotch in here,” Remus offered.

“No, that’s okay,” James said after a bout of laughter. “I think we should really get back to Godric’s Hollow.” He looked at Lily. “D’you think you can ap’rate?”

“No, I don’t,” said Lily with a wide grin. “We’d probably—-” she wheezed with laughter at the thought, “just splinch ourselves!” They all cackled over how silly the word “splinch” sounded just then.

“Look, everyone’s welcome to stay,” Sirius said. “Lily and James, you can use the other bedroom. Peter, this couch is quite comfortable.”

“I’ve used it before, remember?” Peter reminded him.

“Yes, of course. Quite right. Let’s all go to bed,” Sirius said, with a plaintive look at Remus.

“Yes, Sirius and I can double up for the night. I’d hate to think of you—-getting splinched!” He doubled over laughing. They soon calmed down enough to say their goodnights and Remus asked only to get a few things out of his room before surrendering it to James and Lily.

*****  
“When are we going to tell them?” Sirius asked after Remus shut the bedroom door. He was already in bed, waiting.

“I don’t know. When the time is right,” Remus answered. 

“Hey,” Sirius said suddenly. “You won the bet.”

“Yes, puppy. I won the bet. James and Peter actually went through with it. But I already got what I wanted for it.” Remus reached in to the drawer and pulled out the tangle of chains. He separated the other pieces, retaining only the collar, which he held out to Sirius seductively. “Now, who’s been a good doggie?”

End


End file.
